wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Prokurator Alicja Horn/18
Rozdział 18 Julka zdała maturę. Oczekiwała wielkiego szczęścia, jakie miał dać jej ten przełomowy moment i była nieco rozczarowana własną obojętnością. Właściwie cieszyła się tylko tym, że wszyscy muszą ją teraz uważać za dorosłą pannę i że nie trzeba będzie zrywać się co dzień do szkoły. Alicja w tym wielkim dla Julki dniu nie mogła brać udziału w jej radości, gdyż w sądzie rozpatrywano jakąś niezmiernie ważną sprawę, w której Alicja prowadziła oskarżenie. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie przyjdzie na obiad i ten galowy, uroczysty obiad Julka odcelebruje we dwójkę z panem Winklerem, z panem Jankiem, jak go nazywała. Tym się zresztą zbytnio nie martwiła. Tak rzadko zdarzała się jej sposobność pozostawania z nim sam na sam, kiedy to musiał - z konieczności - zwracać na nią uwagę. Przy Alicji w dodatku nigdy nie mówił o swoich podróżach, czego można było słuchać godzinami z zapartym oddechem. Julka przepadała za tymi chwilami, kiedy udawało się jej przy pomocy bardzo przebiegłej dyplomacji zwrócić rozmowę na temat jakiegoś egzotycznego kraju, jakichś plemion, sztuki poławiania wielorybów czy pereł, trudów poszukiwaczy złota czy polowań na węże. Wówczas, stopniowo, wyraz twarzy pana Janka tracił swój pogodny, przyjacielski wyraz, zaostrzały mu się rysy, ostro połyskiwały oczy, a nozdrza rozchylały się, jakby w nie wciągał zapach dżungli czy ostrą woń morza. Och, stawał się wtedy taki piękny! Taki wspaniały, taki bohaterski! Mięśnie zdawały się grać pod śniadą skórą twarzy, brwi spinały się w ostry łuk, a głos wydobywał się z szerokich, dudniących najdziwaczniejszymi echami płuc, echami splatającymi się w żywej wyobraźni Julki z rykiem fal dalekich mórz, z wyciem wichru w żaglach, z tętentem kopyt kowbojskich koni, ze słodkimi melodiami hawajskich pieśni, z szumem dziewiczych puszcz, pełnych odgłosów dzikich bestii, z hukiem dział pancerników i trzaskiem strzelaniny w portowych tawernach... Ach, głos jego był wówczas potężną rapsodią, w której słyszało się całą wielkość, bujność i piękność świata! Gdy zaczynał mówić tak prosto, tak jasno i zrozumiale, wpadała jakby w trans, jakby w odurzenie. Na grzbiecie czuła nieznane dreszcze, na wargach smak słonej wody, a w młodych, nierozwiniętych jeszcze piersiach dojmujące, dziwne ściągnięcie. Wyjmował papierosa z ust, spoglądał w okno i zaczynał: - Na Filipinach Pacyfik jest wiosną cichy i łagodny. Drobne fale prawie bez szmeru układają się na płaskim brzegu... Albo też: - O dzień drogi od Forbes zaczyna się kraina kangurów... Julka siedziała wtulona w kąt sofy, nieruchoma, z podciągniętymi pod siebie nogami i zamieniała się w słuch. Gdy w trakcie opowiadania spojrzał czasem na nią, dodawał wówczas te słowa: "moja mała", a były one piękniejsze od wszystkich słów, jakie wymyślił człowiek. Jakże szczęśliwa jest Alicja, że będzie żoną pana Janka! Że on ją kocha! O, bo Julka była pewna tego, że kocha, i że stara się o rękę Alicji. Alicja zresztą w zupełności zasługuje na jego miłość. W zupełności. Może żadna inna na całym świecie nie warta byłaby jednego małego palca pana Janka, lecz Alicja sama jest tak wspaniale piękna, taka rozumna, taka wartościowa! Julka w swoim życiu nie spotkała kobiety, dla której - abstrahując od osobistych uczuć - musiałaby mieć tyle pietyzmu. Nie zazdrościła jej niczego, nie zazdrościła nawet pana Janka. Przeciwnie! Całym sercem życzyła jej tego szczęścia, o jakim sama, głupiutka, pospolita i przeciętnie zaledwie ładna dziewczyna ani marzyć, ani śnić nie mogła. Może los tak zrządzi, że i ona kiedyś, kiedyś spotka mężczyznę, który bodaj w czymkolwiek będzie podobny do pana Janka i może tamten zechce ją wziąć za żonę... I może też będzie do niej mówił "moja mała"... Wprawdzie pan Janek nigdy do Alicji w ten sposób nie mówi. Mówi "pani Al", lecz po ślubie, naturalnie, będzie jej mówił "moja mała". Julka dwa razy zapytywała Alicję o pana Winklera. Sama, nie mając przed Alicją żadnych tajemnic, powiedziała jej, że jest szczęśliwa, że się pan Janek i Alicja kochają, bo pan Janek jest cudowny. - Podoba ci się? - z uśmiechem zapytała Alicja. - Bardzo! Ale to bardzo! Tak się cieszę, że się kochacie... Prawda, że się kochacie, Alu? - Prawda, Juleczko, kochamy się. - A czy on ci się już oświadczył? Czy prosił cię już o twoją rękę? - Jeszcze nie, niezupełnie - wymijająco powiedziała Alicja. - Ale tak, to jesteście jakby nieoficjalnie zaręczeni? - Jakby - potwierdziła i przeszła do innego tematu. Od tego czasu nurtowała Julkę dziwnie niepokojąca ciekawość: - Czy też oni całują się, gdy są sami? W gruncie rzeczy nie byłoby nic nadzwyczajnego w tym, gdyby się całowali. Wszyscy narzeczeni się całują - perswadowała sobie - a oni przecież są prawdziwie zaręczeni. Jednak nie mogła się z tym pogodzić. Wszyscy tak, ale oni - na pewno nie! Alicja przed ślubem na pewno nie całowałaby się! Najprościej zresztą zapytać ją o to, chociaż to niedyskretne. Po paru dopiero dniach noszenia się z tym zamiarem zdobyła się na decyzję i zapytała, całując ją na dobranoc: - Alu, czy wy z panem Jankiem całujecie się? Alicja obrzuciła ją zdumionym spojrzeniem. - Pytam, Alu, bo przecież wiem, że narzeczeni zawsze się całują - dodała Julka na swoje usprawiedliwienie. - O czym ty myślisz, Juleczko! - strofującym tonem odpowiedziała Alicja. - Masz egzaminy na głowie, a zajmujesz się stawianiem niedorzecznych pytań. Dobranoc, kochanie, idź spać. No, naturalnie, że nie całują się - myślała Julka zasypiając, i nie wiadomo dlaczego, była tym ucieszona. Gdyby się całowali, postępowaliby bardzo brzydko! Nie umiała tego uzasadnić, ale zdawało się jej, że wówczas zawiedliby jej zaufanie. Odtąd zadowalała się własnymi obserwacjami, które jeszcze dalej odsunęły jej niewczesne podejrzenia. Żegnała się teraz z koleżankami. Nie bez żalu rozstawała się z większością. Obiecywały sobie korespondować i po wakacjach urządzić w szkole zjazd. Wybiegła z łezkami w kącikach oczu na ulicę i szła prędko do tramwaju, gdy usłyszała za sobą głos: - Panno Julko! Odwróciła się i aż krzyknęła z wrażenia: przed nią stał doktor Czuchnowski. Doktorku! - zawołała. - Dzień dobry! Tyle czasu pana nie widziałam! Co pan porabia? Uścisnął jej rękę. Był widocznie wzruszony. - Ja, panno Julko, pracuję. - Co za szczęśliwy zbieg okoliczności, że pana spotkałam. - O, to nie zbieg okoliczności - uśmiechnął się. - Umyślnie czekałem na panią. - Umyślnie? - Tak. Przecież dziś otrzymała pani maturę. Chciałem powinszować. - Pamiętał doktorek! - rozczuliła się. - Jaki pan dobry! Wyglądał mizernie i jeszcze bardziej nieporadnie niż dawniej. Jego ubranie nosiło ślady niedbałości. Był nieogolony i miał stary, źle związany krawat. - Jakżebym mógł nie pamiętać o tak uroczystym dniu - mówił - przecież to upragniona data... - A nie pomyślał pan, że mogłam się obciąć? - zapytała wesoło. - Pani? Ani mi to do głowy nie przyszło - zaprotestował. - Doktorek w którą stronę? Może mnie pan odprowadzi? - O nie, nie - przestraszył się. - Tylko kawałeczek. Pani pewnie przykro iść po ulicy w tak pięknej sukience w towarzystwie tak nieeleganckiej osoby, jak ja... Uczuła dla niego wiele, wiele litości. Nie wątpiła, że ją lubi, ale wiedziała, była tego pewna, że miesiącami czekał tej okazji, by się czegoś dowiedzieć o Alicji. Chętnie powiedziałaby mu jak najwięcej, gdyby nie to, że wszystko, co mogła mu powiedzieć, byłoby dlań bolesne. Dlatego wolała mówić o szkole i planach na lato. Na następnym przystanku tramwajowym pożegnał ją. - Jakiż on nieszczęśliwy - myślała, wracając do domu - jaki smutny. Ale chyba sam rozumie, że może mieć żal tylko do siebie. Dziwiłabym się, gdyby już nie Alicja, ale jakakolwiek kobieta mogła go pokochać. Taki już jego los... Los, swoją drogą, jest niesprawiedliwy, takiemu panu Jankowi dał wszystko, a doktorkowi nic. Już w przedpokoju stwierdziła, że pan Janek jest. Na jednym z kinkietów tkwił jego jasny, prawie biały kapelusz o szerokim rondzie. Że też nigdy po ludzku nie umieści swego kapelusza! Wbiegła do jadalni i stanęła jak wryta: przed nią, na podłodze, leżał olbrzymi, gumowy żółw, a na jego grzbiecie siedział pan Janek w stosownym kapeluszu, zrobionym z gazety i przepasany wielką, czerwoną dętką samochodową. Na jej wejście zasalutował i tonem meldunku zawołał: - Admirał floty bałtyckiej Jan Winkler melduje się na czele eskadry waszej królewskiej mości po rozkazy! - Ach! - krzyknęła - to moja eskadra? - Tak. Oto jest "żółw" - łódź podwodna. - Podwodna? Dlaczego? - Bo siadłszy na niej, nic łatwiejszego, jak znaleźć się pod wodą. - Wspaniała! Boże, co za ogrom! - A to - zdjął z siebie dętkę - jest pływający dok. Siada się w nim w ten sposób i wiosłuje rączkami. - Ach, i to dla mnie? - O ile pani jest Julią Pierwszą, królową Bałtyku i naczelną syreną tego morza, to tak. - Bardzo, bardzo dziękuję - wyciągnęła doń obie ręce. Drucki niespodziewanie chwycił ją pod pachy i kilkakrotnie podrzucając po sufit i łapiąc w powietrzu, wołał: - Hip, hip, hurra! Hurra! - Oj, spadnę - popiskiwała, a gdy ją wreszcie postawił zaczerwienioną na podłodze, zrobiła obrażoną minkę: - Czy to tak się postępuje z dojrzałymi osobami? Zmrużył oczy i powiedział: - Ech!... Można by jeszcze inaczej... - O! Na przykład? Wpatrywał się chwilę w jej roziskrzone oczy, w rozchylone usta, w smukłą figurkę, zastygłą w jakimś oczekiwaniu. - Jesteś śliczna, moja mała - powiedział nieoczekiwanie dla samego siebie. Julia zbladła i zamknęła oczy. Drucki opamiętał się i nienaturalnie swobodnym tonem zawołał: - A może byśmy tak coś zjedli? - Tak, tak - zerwała się spłoszona - pan pewnie głodny. Nacisnęła guzik dzwonka. - Jestem głodny jak sam zezowaty Billy. - Więc siadajmy. Zaraz dostaniemy paszteciki z móżdżkiem. - No, i chyba dziś wypije pani dla uczczenia historycznego momentu kieliszek koniaku, panno Julko? Co? - Wypiję! Józefowa zaczęła podawać. Drucki napełnił kieliszki: - Zdrowie dorosłej osoby! - wzniósł toast. - O, jakie to niesmaczne - skrzywiła się - brr... czuję, że nigdy nie będę pijakiem. Proszę, panie Janku... A dlaczego powiedział pan, że jest głodny, jak zezowaty?... - Billy?... Ach, to taka historia o pewnym żarłoku, którą zna każdy marynarz. - Któż to był Billy? - Podobno był! Możliwe, że wszystko jest tylko anegdotą, wymyśloną dla reklamy baranów z wyspy Hartog, w Zatoce Rekinów. - Dlaczego baranów? - Bo wyspa ta słynie z wielkości hodowanych tam baranów. Otóż, pewnego razu, podczas dorocznego jarmarku wełnianego w Adelajdzie, jeden z farmerów przechwalał się, że ma w stadzie takie barany, których nie zdoła dźwignąć najsilniejszy człowiek. Ponieważ działo się to w portowym barze, przechwałki te zgniewały szypra szkuneru "Albatros". Już nieco podchmielony, uderzył pięścią w stół i oświadczył, że takiego barana nie ma na świecie, którego on by nie podniósł. A co więcej dodał, że zna człowieka, który może z łatwością zjeść na jednym posiedzeniu całego barana dowolnej wielkości. - Czyżby to było możliwe? - zdziwiła się Julka. - Otóż - ciągnął Drucki - i farmer w to nie uwierzył. Stanął tedy gruby zakład. Farmer twierdził, że wybierze takiego barana, którego ani ów szyper nie uniesie, ani jego żarłok nie potrafi zjeść. Szyper obstawał przy swoim, wobec czego postanowiono natychmiast, gdy tylko "Albatros" załaduje swoją wełnę, płynąć do Zatoki Rekinów. Oprócz farmera na pokład weszło jeszcze kilkunastu gapiów i łazików, których w Adelajdzie, jak zresztą i w każdym porcie, nie brak. Między nimi też powstały zakłady. Ci, co widywali barany z wyspy Hartog, stawiali na farmera, ci zaś, którzy znali apetyt bosmana z "Albatrosa", zezowatego Billego, na szypra. - No, i którzy wygrali? - Ani jedni, ani drudzy. Po przybyciu na miejsce farmer wybrał istotnie olbrzymiego barana. Związano go i położono na ziemi. Szyper, tęgi drab, przez godzinę pocił się na próżno, usiłując go podnieść, i wreszcie zrezygnował. - A ten zezowaty? - Billy. Właśnie zezowaty Billy nie. - A widział barana? - Nie widział. Wcale nie schodził z pokładu. Utrzymywał tylko, że zje. Więc, pod nadzorem obu zakładających się stron barana zarżnięto, wypatroszono i obdarto ze skóry, po czym z głowy, nóg i z wątroby zrobiono potrawkę, a całe mięso upieczono. Wtedy dopiero sprowadzono bosmana. Na stole postawiono dwa ogromne półmiski z potrawką i butelkę whisky, a farmer, pewien swego, zażartował: - No, Billy, najpierw mała przekąska! - Bosman zabrał się do jedzenia, lecz, pochłonąwszy półtora półmiska, odłożył łyżkę i oświadczył: - No, dość tych przekąsek. Każcie teraz dać barana, bo później może mi minąć apetyt. - Jak to? - nie zorientowała się Julka. - Więc on myślał, że to była dodatkowa przekąska? - Oczywiście. - No i co się stało z resztą? - Zjadł wszystko. Tak przynajmniej mówi anegdota, opiewająca chwałę baranów z wyspy Hartog i żarłoków z Belfastu. Zezowaty Billy był bowiem Irlandczykiem. Julka śmiała się i zasypywała pana Janka niezliczonymi pytaniami, na które on wesoło odpowiadał. - To dziwne - powiedziała Julka - uczą nas przecież w szkole i geografii, i botaniki, i zoologii, i ekonomii, a nikt z nas po tym wszystkim nie ma zielonego pojęcia o świecie. Gdybym miała gimnazjum, nie, uniwersytet, to bym ustanowiła tam katedrę... światologii, a pana mianowałabym profesorem. - Wolałbym katedrę życiologii... stosowanej - zażartował. - Czyli uczyłby pan ludzi żyć? O, ja byłabym pańską najpilniejszą słuchaczką... Zadzwonił telefon. Alicja zawiadamiała, że rozprawa skończy się bardzo późnym wieczorem, wobec czego radziła im wybrać się do kina, jeżeli pan Winkler ma czas. Pan Winkler miał nie tylko czas, lecz i ochotę, wobec czego pojechali do kina, gdzie wyświetlano film Claira "A nous la libert~e". Drucki był już na nim z Alicją, teraz jednak chciał pokazać ten film Julce. - Widzi pani - mówił - gdybym został profesorem życiologii, posyłałbym wszystkich słuchaczy na ten film i obcinałbym, bez pardonu, tych, którzy nie będą nim zachwyceni. - O, więc i ja muszę się nim zachwycać? - Tu nie chodzi o przymus - odpowiedział poważnie - lecz o zbadanie kwalifikacji życiowych, taki rodzaj egzaminu psychotechnicznego. Komu nie odpowiada "A nous la libert~e" powinien natychmiast przenosić się z wydziału życiologii na wydział prawa. - Dlaczego właśnie prawa?... - Hm... Dlatego, że prawo uczy, jak uszczęśliwić siebie i innych wbrew naturze, a moja katedra głosi inną filozofię. Nie znaczy to bynajmniej, bym uważał moją za lepszą! Po prostu, jednej kategorii ludzi odpowiada to, a innej tamto. - Więc ten film?.. - Jest, jak myślę, niezawodnym sprawdzianem kategorii, do której ktoś należy. Zamyślił się i powiedział: - Najgorzej jest tkwić nie w swojej kategorii. - Dlaczego? - Bo się człowiek szarpie ze samym sobą i nigdy nie będzie żył pełnią życia. Nie może doznać prawdziwego szczęścia. Powiedział to z myślą o Alicji. Gdy był z nią w kinie, tak określiła film: - Jest to najpiękniejszy i najmądrzejszy film, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałam. Nie mówię o stronie technicznej, lecz o filozoficznej. Za tę filozofię, stojąc na stanowisku prokuratora, powinnam złożyć wniosek o zakazanie demonstracji tego filmu. Nic jej wówczas nie odpowiedział, gdyż dyskusje z Alicją zrażały go do niej, a tego nie chciał. Poglądy Alicji miały w sobie coś sadystycznego i masochistycznego, raziły bezwzględnością, odpychały zawziętą pasją. Przy jakiejś okazji zwrócił jej na to uwagę, dodając, że nie godzi się to z jej społeczną pozycją stróża moralności. Wówczas odpowiedziała mu: - Wszyscy stróże moralności rekrutują się z ludzi o podłożu najbardziej niemoralnym. Są to indywidua tak przerażone nadmiarem brudu, pokrywającego dno ich świadomości, że wszędzie widzą brud i aż wyją o zakazy i anatemy. W szlamie, zapełniającym ich podświadomość ci ideowi moraliści mają wylęgarnię sprzeciwów przeciw własnej naturze. Dlatego nie wiedzą, kim są, i tą reakcję uważają za swoją naturę. Najzawzięciej tępi złodziejstwo ten, który jest wręcz predestynowany na złodzieja. Pornografię wszędzie widzi ten, który w swym gruncie jest najbezwstydniejszym erotomanem. Cała jego uwaga koncentruje się na kwestiach płciowych i w tym widzi największą zbrodnię. Przeważnie jest zwykłym brudasem i płaskim hipokrytą, czasami jednak święcie wierzy w swój wstręt do spraw seksualnych. Wówczas jest erotomanem, u którego mamy do czynienia z urazem psychicznym, powstałym na tle gwałtownego zahamowania popędów erotycznych i wbicia ich w podświadomość, skąd nadają siłę diametralnie przeciwnej reakcji. Tacy są stróże moralności. Różnię się od nich tylko tym, że znam siebie i nie łudzę się, no i tym, że stać mnie na należytą ocenę moralności w ogóle. Drucki nie zgadzał się z Alicją, nie rozumiał jej i nie chciał rozumieć. Spojrzał teraz na Julkę i powtórzył: - Najgorzej jest tkwić nie w swojej kategorii. - Ciekawam, do której ja siebie zaliczę po tym filmie - powiedziała Julka. - Ala mówiła mi, że film jest niemoralny i społecznie szkodliwy. Właśnie seans się skończył i weszli na widownię. Film zrobił na Julce wielkie wrażenie. Była dość inteligentna, by szybko zorientować się w jego tendencji. Twórca w subtelny sposób wykpiwał wszystko to, co ogranicza wolność człowieka, co jeży się zakazami, co piętrzy się murami więziennymi: państwo, społeczeństwo, rodzina, praca, posiadanie... Wykpiwał, demaskował, z uśmiechem pobrzękiwał tym wszystkim, co uważał za bezwartościowe blaszki, za liczmany, którymi nie można kupić sobie prawdziwego szczęścia. Bo szczęściem jest tylko wolność. Niefrasobliwa wolność włóczęgi, idącego w świat z wesołą piosenką na ustach, z piosenką: "a nous la libert~e", la libert~e i nic więcej i niczego nam więcej nie trzeba. Gdy wyszli z kina, Julka powiedziała: - Jest to piękne, ale... - Co ale? - Ale nie umiem powiedzieć, do jakiej kategorii muszę się zaliczyć. Nasza nauczycielka niemieckiego, powtórzyłaby po tym filmie swoje ulubione "die Gedanken sind zollfrei"... - Oczywiście, miałaby nawet sporo racji - powiedział Drucki. - Ten wesoły anarchizm sugestionuje. Jednak mnie się wydaje, że umiałabym pogodzić osobistą wolność z tym, co stanowi nasze życie. Drucki nic nie odpowiedział. Znowu po wyjściu z tego filmu uczuł nie dający się nazwać niepokój, jakąś nagłą tęsknotę, pragnienie przestrzeni. Zdawało mu się, że marnuje, przesypia życie... - Nad czym się pan zamyślił? - zapytała Julka. - Starzeję się, panno Julko, starzeję. - O! - zawołała z powątpiewaniem. - Tak, zamyślanie się nad sobą jest pierwszym tego objawem. - To znaczy, że lepiej nie myśleć. - Naturalnie, lepiej nie myśleć. Gdy odwiózł ją do domu, Alicji jeszcze nie było. Julka zakrzątnęła się, przygotowując stół do kolacji. Ponieważ siedział milczący i jakby smutny, podeszła do niego i leciutko pogłaskała po rękach: - Proszę się nie martwić, bardzo proszę... Ja nie chcę, żeby pan był smutny. Roześmiał się: - Więc będę wesoły! Puścimy foxtrota i zatańczymy! - Wolę walca. - Dobrze, tańczmy walca! Tańczyli właśnie, gdy wróciła Alicja. - Co widzę - zawołała - tutaj prawdziwy bal! - Tak, wydany na cześć panny Julii Horn, z okazji maturalnej - odpowiedział Drucki. - Alu! Patrz, co dostałam od pana Janka! - cieszyła się Julka, ciągnąc gumowego żółwia i oponę - cały ekwipunek morski! - Wspaniały - przyznała Alicja. - Zatem pojutrze wyjeżdżamy na Hel. - Wiwat! Wiwat! - zaczęła podskakiwać Julka. - Dorosła osobo! - udawał zgorszonego Drucki. Resztę wieczoru spędzili we trójkę, omawiając szczegóły wyjazdu. Panie miały jechać pociągiem, a Drucki nazajutrz autem. On też wziął na siebie telefoniczne zamówienie trzech pokoi w pensjonacie "Godiva", z którym już poprzednio pertraktowali listownie. - Po co nam trzy pokoje - zauważyła Julka - panu wystarczy jeden, a nam z Alą drugi. - Lepiej wziąć dla każdej z nas osobny - wyjaśniła Alicja. - Nad morze jedziemy dla wypoczynku, a mieszkanie dwóch osób, nawet sobie najbliższych, jest zawsze krępujące dla obu. Aha, bądź tak dobra i zrób z rana spis rzeczy, jakie byś chciała kupić. Jutrzejszy dzień poświęcimy sprawunkom. Gdy Julka poszła do swego pokoju, Alicja powiedziała półgłosem: - Czy wiesz, Boh, że ona jest przekonana, że my się nie całujemy?! - Tym lepiej... - Dla niej, oczywiście. Musimy dbać o utrzymanie Julki w jej przeświadczeniu. - To jest złota dziewczyna i ma kryształowy charakter - odpowiedział Drucki - dużo bym dał za to, bym mógł ją widzieć zawsze szczęśliwą. - Będzie nią z pewnością. To jest przecież cel mojego życia. Przed północą Drucki pożegnał się i pojechał do "Argentyny", a przed trzecią już był w domu. Jak zwykle, zastał wszystko w idealnym porządku, wszystko przygotowane nie tylko z sumiennością, lecz wręcz z pieczołowitością. - Jak ta mała dba o mnie - pomyślał. Po dobrze przespanej nocy obudził się na dźwięk głosu Zośki. Stopniowo poznała jego zamiłowania i gusty i teraz już nie zasypywała go ustawicznymi pytaniami. Odwrotnie, zaczęła widocznie uważać za swój obowiązek bawienie opowiadaniami o kamienicy i jej mieszkańcach. A że głos miała miły, a sposób wyrażania się zabawny i swoisty, z przyjemnością z nią gawędził. Zauważył w niej również jedną oryginalną cechę: nie miała fałszywego wstydu. O sprawach, wywołujących zwykle u kobiet dwuznaczny uśmiech czy zażenowanie, mówiła z zupełną prostotą i swobodą. To samo w ustach innych byłoby nieprzyzwoite, a ta młodziutka dziewczyna mogła na przykład powiedzieć: - Pewno, że chciałabym chłopca, ale mam czas. Kto dłużej wyczekuje, temu lepiej smakuje. I nie było w tym nie tylko nic brzydkiego czy niesmacznego, a przeciwnie - dużo ujmującego wdzięku. Także jej pogląd na specyficzną ornamentację łazienki był diametralnie przeciwny od poglądu jej starszej siostry. - Frania mówi, że to nieprzyzwoite, i że na to wstyd patrzeć, a ja jej mówię, że co w tym takiego? Wiadomo, każdy mężczyzna jest taki, jak go Bóg stworzył. To ona mówi, że dlaczego ludzie goło nie chodzą, to ja mówię, że nie chodzą, bo zimno, to ona mówi, że latem jest gorąco, a ludzie i tak nie chodzą, bo to jest grzech, a ja mówię jej, że to ludzie i kradną, i zabijają, i obmawiają, a to jest grzech, a oni robią, a pani baronowa z drugiego piętra to guwernantkę wyrzuciła, że to rybę nożem jadła i mówiła, że to wstyd, a samej nie wstyd takiego szczeniaka, jak nasz Walek, do siebie namawiać. Co komu wstyd, a co komu nie wstyd i tyle. Kręciła się po mieszkaniu, napełniając je swoim świeżym głosem i zapachem świeżo upranego perkalu. Zdawała się napełniać sobą powietrze, stanowić sens i treść tego, co nazywał swoim domem. Wodził za nią oczami, a gdy się ich wzrok spotykał, uśmiechali się do siebie. Kiedy stawiała przed nim filiżankę, podawała piżamę czy jakikolwiek inny przedmiot, nie unikała mimowolnego przesunięcia jego ręki, otarcia się oń ramieniem czy biodrem. Drucki wówczas zaciskał zęby, lecz nie robił nic, co mogło by przypadkowość i bezpretensjonalność tych zetknięć zmienić w taki czy odwrotny sposób. Wiedział, że ta mała bardzo go lubi, lecz również miał pewność, że nie zdaje sobie sprawy ze swej podświadomej zalotności, która raczej była naturalną inercją jej dojrzewania, niż pragnieniem podniety. - U pana to wcale goście nie bywają - powiedziała kiedyś - tylko ta piękna pani. - Widziałaś ją? - Bo to raz? Piękna, bo piękna, ale... - Tobie nie podobała się? - Co mi się ma podobać, czy nie? Tak, ot... Pomyślał, że jest o nią zazdrosna, i zapytał: - No, powiedz, mała, coś tam w niej uwidziała? Zośka milcząc sprzątnęła ze stołu, zaniosła tacę do kuchni i wróciwszy, bąknęła: - Ona musi być bardzo zła. - Dlaczego myślisz, że zła? - Nie wiem. Oczy ma takie. Jak onegdaj ja państwu bramę otwierałam, to tak na mnie spojrzała, jakbym jej co ukradła. - Wydawało ci się. - Może... Dobry człowiek na każdego dobrze patrzy. A ona i na pana nie patrzy się dobrze. Roześmiał się. - Niech się pan nie śmieje. Wlepia w pana gały, bo pana kocha, a to co innego. - Skądże ci, moja mała, przyszło do głowy, że ta pani mnie kocha? - A bo ja taka głupia? Przecież widzę. Jeszcze pana miałaby nie kochać. Nalała świeżej wody do wazonu i powiedziała: - Na pana to wszystkie lecą. W całej kamienicy. Każdy wypytuje a to, a tamto. A ja mówię: spytajcie samego jego. I już. Drucki postanowił przed wyjazdem sprawić Zośce jakiś prezent. Ponieważ upierała się, by nie brać od niego napiwków, a chciał jej okazać wdzięczność, dyktując pannie Teci depeszę do pensjonatu "Godiva", zapytał: - Co by dać takiej małej córce stróża, która prowadzi moje gospodarstwo? Po paru informacjach Tecia poradziła, by w jednej z kas oszczędnościowych złożył pieniądze, a małej dał książeczkę na zadatek posagu. Drucki zastosował się do tej rady i nazajutrz z rana powiedział: - Słuchaj, Zośka, czy ty wybierasz się za mąż? - A dlaczego pan pyta? - No, bo chciałbym dowiedzieć się, czy masz posag? - Mam - zaśmiała się, wyciągając przed siebie ręce - oto mój posag! - No, to ja ci do niego jeszcze coś dodam. Weź tę książeczkę, a jak będziesz miała oszczędności, zanieś tam i złóż. Wzięła nieufnie książeczkę, obejrzała ją, i nie wiedząc, co to właściwie jest, powiedziała: - Dziękuję. Tego dnia Drucki miał wiele roboty. Przede wszystkim załatwił bilety kolejowe dla Alicji i Julki, później musiał wstąpić po pannę Łęską i zabrał ją na obiecany spacer. Biedactwu nie mijało porażenie strun głosowych, lecz usposobienie jej znacznie się poprawiło. Z rozbawioną miną słuchała wesołych żartów Druckiego. Właśnie zmuszony był zatrzymać auto na skrzyżowaniu Brackiej z Alejami Jerozolimskimi i opowiadał o nowych osadach w Brazylii, gdzie, pomimo braku ruchu kołowego, ustawiono policjantów do jego regulowania, gdy na chodniku ujrzał przechodzącą Alicję. Nie mogła go nie spostrzec, jednakże udała, że go nie widzi. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydało. I nie omylił się. Gdy w godzinę później przyjechał na Topolową, zastał Alicję przy pakowaniu walizek. Julki nie było, poszła pożegnać się z przyjaciółkami. Przywitał się i zaoferował swą pomoc. Podziękowała mu uprzejmie, ale z nieukrywanym chłodem. Po chwili, gdy w milczeniu palił papierosa, odezwała się: - Co dziś porabiałeś? - Ja? Ano, kupiłem dla was bilety, załatwiłem kilka interesów, zrobiłem małą przejażdżkę autem i oto jestem. Umyślnie nie wspominał o ich spotkaniu. Chciał wiedzieć, czy go o to zapyta, i w jaki sposób. - Wcale przystojna kobieta - odezwała się Alicja po chwili. - Co za kobieta? - No, ty chyba wiesz lepiej ode mnie, co to za jedna. - Możliwe, Al, nie wiem tylko, o kim mówisz? - O tej pani, która... pomagała ci w załatwianiu kilku interesów oraz w urozmaiceniu przejażdżki. - A, rzeczywiście, niebrzydka - odpowiedział spokojnie. - To jest pacjentka Brunickiego, panna Łęska. Alicja wpatrzyła się w niego przenikliwym wzrokiem i odezwała się przyciszonym głosem: - Słuchaj, Boh. Czy mogę ci wierzyć? Wstał, objął ją i pocałował w usta: - A czy mi wierzysz? - zapytał poważnie. - Wierzę, Boh - skinęła głową - ale nie miej do mnie żalu. Kocham cię ponad wszystko... Widziałam was razem. Widziałam, że uśmiechała się do ciebie... - Nie miej jej tego za złe, Al, to jest bardzo nieszczęśliwa istota, a uśmiech stanowi jedyny sposób, w jaki może porozumiewać się z ludźmi. - Dlaczego jedyny sposób? - Ona jest niema. Przeżyła jakiś szok nerwowy i oniemiała. - A Brunicki ją leczy? - A może nawet więcej... może czuje do niej szczególną sympatię... Więcej o tym nie mówili, ale Drucki wiedział, jak silnym i gwałtownym przeżyciem były dla Alicji te godziny podejrzeń. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym, lecz czuł odrobinę irytacji. Pojęcie wierności było dla niego zawsze czymś śmiesznym i upokarzającym. W słowie tym tkwił zakaz dla niego wręcz niedorzeczny. Nie zdradzał, lecz nie był wierny. Panie wyjeżdżały o siódmej. Odprowadził je na dworzec i umieścił w przedziale. Po krótkich pożegnaniach i zapewnieniach, że wyjedzie jutro rano, stał na peronie i powiewał kapeluszem. Póki z oddali odpowiadała mu chusteczka Julki, myślał o niej i o Alicji. Gdy jednak na przestrzeni, pociętej niezliczonymi rozwidleniami szyn, pozostał tylko uchodzący i malejący punkt pociągu, z obłoczkiem rwącego się dymu - zapomniał o wszystkim. Słyszał tylko dźwięk szyn, widział tylko ich nieskończoność. Ogarnął go dziwny niepokój, niezrozumiałe uczucie, że czegoś zaniedbał, o czymś zapomniał, że spóźnił się i trzeba śpieszyć... Przetarł czoło i wolnym krokiem zawrócił. Przed nim leżało nieruchome, codzienne, rytmem ustalonych godzin pulsujące miasto. Omal nie potknął się o chudego wyrostka, tkwiącego na skraju peronu. Stał z rękoma w kieszeniach wyłatanych spodni, spod nasuniętej na czoło czapki patrzyły czarne oczy na tory, roztapiające się we mgle. - Nostalgia - uśmiechnął się smutno Drucki i zatrzymał się. - Co, przyjacielu - zapytał - chciałoby się w świat? Chłopiec obrzucił go roztargnionym spojrzeniem, podciągnął porcięta i splunął cienką strugą śliny daleko... Drucki zaśmiał się. Poczuł nieprzepartą chęć dopomożenia temu wyrostkowi o chudych, opalonych policzkach w spełnieniu jego marzeń. - Słuchaj, przyjacielu, a gdybyś miał forsę, dokąd byś pojechał? - Odczep się pan, co panu do tego? - Głupiś, bracie, weź! Chłopiec dopiero po chwili wyciągnął rękę po zwitek drobnych banknotów, przyjrzał się im od niechcenia i wsunął obojętnie do kieszeni. Drucki kiwnął mu głową i zaczął przeciskać się przez tłum, zapełniający halę dworca. Wsiadał już do samochodu, gdy uczuł, że ktoś go lekko pociąga za brzeg marynarki. Za nim stał ów wyrostek: - Dziękuję panu - powiedział cicho. - Głupiś - rzucił mu Drucki i z furią nacisnął starter. Odprowadził wóz do garażu, polecając przygotować maszynę do dalszej drogi, potem zadzwonił do Brunickiego. - Wyjeżdżam, Karolu, nad morze. - Na długo? - Może miesiąc, może dwa. Ale w tym czasie pewno wpadnę do Warszawy. - A co będzie z panną Łęską? - Trudno, muszę jechać. Przypuszczam, że teraz ty znajdziesz dla niej więcej czasu. - Przynajmniej pisz do niej - prosił profesor. - Dobrze. A jak tam... wszyscy zdrowi? - W największym porządku. Zatem do widzenia. - Do widzenia, Karolu. Przed wieczorem był u Załkinda. Zawiadomił go o swoim wyjeździe oraz o tym, że zarząd "Argentyną" na ten czas powierzył kasjerowi Justkowi i barmanowi Grabowskiemu. Jeżeli nie będą mogli dać sobie rady, zadepeszują na Hel. W razie zaś nagłych wypadków polecił Justkowi zwracać się do Załkinda. Wpadł jeszcze na godzinkę do "Argentyny" dla wydania ostatnich instrukcji i wrócił do domu. Stróż, otwierając mu bramę, zaczął dziękować za książeczkę oszczędnościową Zośki, lecz przerwał mu: - To drobiazg. Pamiętajcie, żeby tu wszystko było w porządku. O świcie wyjeżdżam. Było jeszcze ciemnawo, gdy obudził go dźwięk klaksonu pod oknami. Niemal jednocześnie przyszła Zośka i zabrała się żwawo do przygotowania śniadania. Szofer, który przyprowadził wóz z garażu, zabrał walizki, by umieścić je w kufrze samochodu. - No, Zośka, bywaj zdrowa - powiedział Drucki, chowając do kieszeni mapkę trasy. - Niech pan zdrów wraca - odpowiedziała swoim jasnym głosem. Pogładził ją po policzku i poklepał po ramieniu. W kwadrans później był już daleko poza rogatkami miasta. Willa "Godiva", dwupiętrowy biały pałacyk wśród młodych sosen wystrzelała nad ich ciemną zielenią swą jasnozieloną wieżyczką, jak młodym pędem. Alicja i Julka otrzymały dwa małe, śliczne pokoje na drugim piętrze. Jedyną ich wadą, jak zaopiniowała Julka, było to, że nie łączyły się ze sobą. Za to za niewątpliwą przewagę, co zaznaczyła Alicja, nad pokojami pierwszego piętra, gdzie zamieszkał pan Janek, uznać należało wspaniały widok na bezkresne morze. Parter zajmowały: salon, jadalnia i mieszkanie właścicielki willi, pani Czerwieńskiej, sympatycznej starszej damy, wdowy po znanym pianiście. Pomimo zaledwie końca czerwca, sezon kąpielowy już się rozpoczął, gdyż lato było wyjątkowo upalne. Nocami wprawdzie panował przejmujący chłód, a wieczorami wilgotna mgła zapędzała ludzi do domów, lecz już od południa plaże roiły się od różnobarwnych kostiumów, piżam i parasolek. W "Godivie" tylko część pokoi dotychczas wynajęto. Na drugim piętrze mieszkała żona jakiegoś przemysłowca z Katowic i adwokat ze Lwowa, starszy już gentelman, na pierwszym gadatliwa ziemianka spod Kalisza z dwiema niebrzydkimi córkami, śpiewak operowy z Poznania i dwaj bracia Therling, młodzi jachtmani, synowie konsula amerykańskiego w Warszawie. Ci dwaj ostatni uważali za swój obowiązek przedstawić się wszystkim, pozostali zaś ograniczali się do wymiany zdawkowych ukłonów przy spotkaniu. Spotykano się zaś stosunkowo rzadko, gdyż każde towarzystwo inaczej ułożyło sobie porządek dnia. Gdy Alicja i Julka o ósmej rano schodziły do jadalni, zastawały tam tylko Druckiego, a czasami Therlingów, pośpiesznie dojadających śniadanie i śpieszących nad morze. Reszta pensjonariuszy spała często do jedenastej, to jest do czasu, gdy Alicja, Julka i Drucki wracali już z przechadzki i przebierali się na plażę. Obiad jedli o czwartej. Po obiedzie Julka musiała, wedle przepisu lekarza, przeleżeć godzinę. Nudziła się wówczas i nawet nie chciało się jej czytać. Przed wieczorem robili krótkie wycieczki łodzią, wynajętą motorówką lub, w razie zbyt wysokiej fali, autem. Ponieważ jednak w aucie było miejsce poza Druckim tylko dla jednej osoby, Alicja ustępowała je Julce. Zatapiała się wtedy w książkach, których sporo zabrała ze sobą. Julka nade wszystko lubiła te chwile. Prawda, latami marzyła o wycieczkach morskich, ale teraz miała ich tyle. Prawda, były cudowne, ale ileż uroku miał w sobie ten furczący pęd auta, te jego płynne, a nagłe zwroty pod nieznacznymi ruchami kierownicy, na której tak swobodnie, a tak pewnie leżała brązowa, żylasta ręka pana Janka. Zawsze tak prowadził, jedną ręką. Rozmawiał przy tym, odwracał głowę, śmiał się. Zdawało się, że kieruje żywą istotą, do której ma zupełne zaufanie i w której umiejętność wierzy. Początkowo ogarniał Julkę nieraz strach, gdy pan Janek, wymijając jakiś samochód, wlokący się z przepisową szybkością, cudem przemykał się między nim a pędzącym naprzeciw wozem, gdy, nie hamując, w jakiś niewytłumaczalny sposób przeprowadzał auto przez stado pędzonych środkiem szosy krów. Po kilku wszakże wycieczkach nabrała takiej pewności co do mistrzostwa pana Janka, że ani drgnęła w najbardziej nawet krytycznej sytuacji. Zdarzyła się ona w ten sposób: Na półwyspie Helu przejazdy kolejowe nie są zabezpieczone szlabanami. Kierowcy aut ostrzegani są o niebezpieczeństwie wyłącznie znakami drogowymi oraz dzwonieniem lokomotywy. Pewnego razu, na znacznej szybkości, zobaczyli z prawej nadjeżdżający pociąg. Do przejazdu było ponad dwieście metrów i można było z łatwością wóz wyhamować, lecz pan Janek zrobił wręcz przeciwnie i dodał gazu, zawoławszy: - Trzymaj się, mała! Maszynista gwizdał i dzwonił gwałtownie, z otwartych okien pociągu rozległ się głośny wrzask przerażonych podróżnych. Auto mknęło z szaloną szybkością w punkt, w którym musiało spotkać się z parowozem. Julka ani przez moment nie czuła strachu: ona wiedziała, że nic złego się nie stanie. Wprawdzie zauważyła, że rysy twarzy jej towarzysza ściągnęły się, że z jego ust znikł uśmiech, ale jakiż on był teraz piękny! Żwir nasypu zadzwonił na błotnikach gwałtownym porywem pędu, w plecy uderzył gorący oddech parowozu i oto auto zaczęło zwalniać. Obejrzała się: pasażerowie z pociągu krzyczeli coś, gniewnie wymachując pięściami. - Panie Janku! Oni nam wygrażają! - zawołała z oburzeniem. Zatrzymał samochód i też się obejrzał, co wzmogło jeszcze bardziej gestykulację w oknach. Pociąg teraz biegł wolno, gdyż widocznie maszynista w ostatniej chwili zahamował, chcąc zabrać ofiary katastrofy. - Grożą nam i wściekają się - zaśmiał się Drucki. - Gdyby nas przejechali, rozczulali by się nad nami i niejeden by się popłakał, ale ponieważ wyszliśmy cało, są na nas wściekli. Tak, panno Julko, tacy są ludzie. Nie brak im współczucia, ale tylko dla nieboszczyków. Śmiali się oboje. - A powinni mi podziękować za silne wrażenie - mówił. - Chodzą do kina, by je przeżyć w bezpiecznym fotelu i płacą za to pieniądze. Oczywiście myślą, że jest to zwykły fotomontaż i dlatego nie przeżywają większej emocji. Pokazałem im więc, jak to wygląda naprawdę. - Czyżby, panie Janku, w filmach robiono to też naprawdę? - Nie zawsze, ale często. Widzi pani, moja mała, że mam w tym niejaką wprawę. Nabrałem jej właśnie w Hollywood. - Pan był aktorem filmowym?! - zawołała z entuzjazmem. - O nie, do tego nie mam żadnego powołania. Po prostu zastępowałem sławnych aktorów wówczas, gdy zdjęcia wymagały pewnego ryzyka, a ci bali się o swoją skórę. W Hollywood jest ponad tysiąc osób, zarobkujących na takich zastępstwach. - I pan dla zarobku? - Po części dla zarobku, po części dla sportu. Takich gipsów, jak ten, robiłem ze dwadzieścia, nie licząc prób. Ale jestem stary osioł, pewno napędziłem pani porządnego stracha, moja mała?... - Pan?... O! Panie Janku! - głos jej zadrżał. - Nie bało się maleństwo? - Z panem... - wyszeptała - z panem niczego się nie boję... Nie odpowiedział i tylko jego uśmiechnięte, złocące się oczy migotały jasnymi błyskami. Julce uciekła krew z twarzy. - Jedźmy - wymówiła, nie poruszając wargami. - Dobrze, jedźmy. Woda w morzu była jeszcze zimna i niewiele osób decydowało się na dłuższą kąpiel. Julka, siedząc w dętce samochodowej, żeglowała przy brzegu. Alicja odpływała na dobry kilometr, a pan Janek, nawet przy wyższej fali, codziennie oddalał się na przeszło godzinę. Najpierw, siedząc na piasku, widziały jego brązowe ramiona w równych, silnych podrzutach, migające nad grzbietami fal, później znikł im z oczu i trzeba było popatrzeć przez lornetkę, by odróżnić jego jasną głowę od seledynowej barwy morza. Alicja po pewnym czasie niezmiennie zaczynała się niepokoić, wstawała z lornetką, by lepiej widzieć, spoglądała raz po raz na zegarek i uśmiechała się nerwowo. Natomiast Julka nie obawiała się wcale. Była pewna, że pan Janek nie może utonąć, że byłby to po prostu nonsens, żeby on mógł zginąć! Wiedziała, że wróci, że jeszcze dziesięć czy dwadzieścia minut, a znowu zobaczą duże, brązowe śmigi, przecinające pianę fal, że potem wychyli się z wody jego szeroka pierś, czarne majteczki, i że będzie szedł ku nim swoim elastycznym krokiem, uśmiechnięty, głęboko oddychający, a strugi kropel będą ściekały po jego dziwnie gładkiej i cienkiej skórze, pod którą tak pięknie grają mięśnie. Po pływaniu biegał jeszcze kilka minut, a one wodziły za nim oczami. Wiedziały, że także i inne kobiety, wylegujące się na piasku, nie odrywają od niego spojrzeń. Gdy Julka zwróciła na to uwagę, Alicja obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. A Julkę to cieszyło: niech podziwiają, jaki niezrównany jest nasz pan Janek, niech nam go zazdroszczą. I nagle przyłapała siebie: - dlaczego "nam"?... Uczuła w sercu ostre ukłucie... Nie "nam", nie mnie, tylko Alicji... I natychmiast zgromiła siebie za egoizm, niewdzięczność i przyziemność. Tak mijały dni. Dwaj młodzi Therlingowie początkowo bardzo nadskakiwali pannie Julce, kilkakrotnie proponowali jej wycieczkę jachtem, lecz ona, pomimo namów Alicji, stanowczo odmawiała: - Takie gołowąsy! - pogardliwie wykrzywiała usta. Gdy zaś pewnego popołudnia i pan Janek (na pewno namówiony przez Alę!) zaczął wychwalać starszego z Therlingów i radził, by przekonała się, jak on sprawnie prowadzi jacht - Julka rozpłakała się i pobiegła do siebie. Teraz już nie umiała ukryć przed sobą, że kocha pana Janka, że kocha go nad życie. Oczywiście, robiła wszystko, co umiała, by ani jemu, ani tym bardziej Alicji nie zdradzić starannie ukrywanej tajemnicy nieszczęśliwego serca. Udawała pogodną i wesołą, a tylko noce spędzała wśród łez i gorączkowych marzeń. Nigdy nikogo nie kochała. Owszem, durzyła się po dziecinnemu w panu Relmanie, nauczycielu fizyki, w brunecie z wielką teką, który zajmował mieszkanie naprzeciw okien klasy siódmej, w pani Letycji, młodziutkiej nauczycielce historii, w kuzynce rudej Waliszewskiej - w wielu. Ale teraz dopiero była to miłość, prawdziwa, wielka, taka miłość, od której się umiera. Wstawała mizerna, z podkrążonymi oczami, ze śladami łez na policzkach. - Julce nie służy, zdaje się, klimat morza - mówiła Alicja. Istotnie nie służył. W ciągu dnia wypijała oczami każdy jego ruch, wchłaniała w siebie niezrównany dźwięk jego głosu, spojrzeniami, jak ustami, przypadała do jego rąk. A noce były długie, bolesne, beznadziejnie samotne. Tak mijały dni, tak mijały tygodnie. Żaden bunt nie rodził się w jej sercu, żadne nadzieje nie opanowywały jej myśli. Widziała, że poniosła klęskę i odpowiedziała rezygnacją. Cóż znaczyła jej mała, głupia miłość wobec miłości wzniosłej, bogatej, wspaniałej, jaką mu ofiarowywała Alicja?.. Nic... I do Alicji nie miała żalu. Przeciwnie, tym bardziej ją uwielbiała, tym bardziej czciła jej miłość... Wiedziała, że była to miłość święta, o, jakże inna od tych romansów, o których czyta w książkach, od tych chociażby, które mogła z łatwością zaobserwować w samym pensjonacie. Wstrętne! Młodszy Therling obcałowywał pokojówkę, a tenor operowy - o czym prawie głośno mówiono - spędzał noce w pokoju pani Czerwieńskiej... Br... Ta panna spod Kalisza oczywiście udawała na plaży, że dostała porażenia słonecznego tylko po to, by ją pan Janek musiał odnieść do domu. Bezczelna! Julka przecież dobrze widziała, jak bezwstydna kokietka tuliła się do jego nagiej piersi... Tymczasem jednego dnia zdarzył się i znacznie poważniejszy wypadek, któremu było sądzone tak wielką rolę odegrać w życiu ich trojga. Mianowicie dość silny wiatr odlądowy porwał gumowego żółwia. Gdy Julka to spostrzegła, było już za późno i na swej dętce nie mogła go dogonić, a że Janek przed chwilą właśnie wrócił ze swej codziennej podróży "transnadbałtyckiej" - jak nazywały jego rajdy pływackie - Alicja skoczyła do wody, by dopędzić żółwia. Przyglądali się jej z brzegu. Widzieli, jak dopłynęła i mocnym pchnięciem ręki zawróciła żółwia z powrotem. Nagle dobiegł ich jej krzyk i zniknęła pod wodą. Julka usłyszała obok siebie głośny plusk wody i zanim zorientowała się, co się stało, ujrzała pana Janka płynącego z szaloną, wprost nieprawdopodobną szybkością. Teraz dopiero zrozumiała, że Alicja tonie. Istotnie, wychyliła się jeszcze raz z wody i znowu znikła. - Mój Boże! Mój Boże! - powtarzała Julka. Obok niej zebrał się tłum ciekawych. Jeszcze trzej czy czterej mężczyźni rzucili się do wody. Motorówka, przepływająca o dobre dziesięć minut drogi do miejsca wypadku, zmieniła kierunek i waliła pełnym gazem ku czerwonej plamie żółwia, kołyszącej się na fali. Lecz oto pan Janek dopłynął. Jego nogi opisały łuk w powietrzu i znikł. Długie sekundy oczekiwania... Niewypowiedzianie długie... I oto na powierzchni ukazuje się on, a obok szafirowa czapeczka Alicji. Julka słyszy za sobą urywane, podniecone głosy: - Uratowana! - To jeszcze nie wiadomo. - On nie może płynąć prędko. - Nic jej nie będzie... - Życzę panu, żeby pan bez ciężaru umiał pływać z taką szybkością! - Gdybym ratował swoją kochankę, może bym i ja potrafił. - Lekarza! - Gdzie doktór Łoziński? Był tu! - Nie widziała pani? Popłynął ratować! - Tak, tak! O! Patrzcie, podchwytuje ją z drugiej strony. - We dwójkę idzie im lepiej. I rzeczywiście, oto już dopływają, pan Janek z doktorem Łozińskim wynoszą ją na piasek. Tłum rozstępuje się, by otoczyć ich zwartym kołem. Julka pozostaje poza nim. Widziała jej zwisające ręce i twarz, strasznie bladą... Boże! Gwar zmieszanych głosów. Wszyscy coś radzą, każdy zna niezawodny sposób. Julka staje na palcach. W środku kręgu doktor i pan Janek, pochyleni... Sztuczne oddychanie... Masaż... tak... tak... gwar się wzmaga. Nagle doktor poirytowany wyprostowuje się i zdyszany woła: - Ta cicho, państwo, do cholery! Jego twarz jest spokojna, a głos pewny. Zalega milczenie. Słychać tylko przyśpieszone oddechy dwóch mężczyzn, pracujących nad ocuceniem Alicji. Z koła wyciąga się jakiś pan w binoklach. - Uratuje ją pan, panie doktorze? Lekarz, nie odwracając głowy, odpowiada: - Takiej ładnej kobiety miałbym nie uratować? - Doktorze, pan jej kości połamie - woła jakiś pan. - Ja panu połamię, jeżeli pan nie przestanie nudzić! Mijają sekundy... Julka drży na całym ciele. Nagle czyjś krzyk: - Oddycha! - Oddycha! Oddycha! Julce krew zbiegła się do serca. Nie widzi Alicji, ale oto ujrzała dwie brązowe twarze: pana Janka i doktora. Na obu jednocześnie - gdy spotkały się oczy - zajaśniał uśmiech. Nie wymówili ani słowa, lecz w tym uśmiechu było wszystko: uratowana. Przyniesiono jakieś lekarstwa. Lekarz kończył swoje zabiegi. Alicja, już przytomna, siedziała na piasku, oparta o ramię pana Janka. - Kurcz - mówiła cicho - kurcz w obu nogach... Doktor Łoziński, który właśnie klęczał obok, badał puls, przesunął ręką po nogach Alicji: - Mięśnie już w porządku. Nie czuje pani bólu? - Nie. - Hm... Że też kurcze czepiają się takich pięknych nóg, nie uważa pan? Alicja uśmiechnęła się. - No i co? Bardzo pani osłabła? - Nie, trochę. - Teraz do łóżka? - zapytał pan Janek. - Tak, jeśli państwo chcą stracić dwie godziny dobrego słońca - wzruszył ramionami lekarz - to można i do łóżka. - Zatem nie jest to konieczne? - Pani nie wygląda na osobę, lubiącą się cackać ze sobą. Potrzeby nie ma. Dzięki Bogu, pani organizm bez szkody zniósł tę historię. - Zostaniemy - zdecydowała Alicja. - Bardzo dziękuję panu doktorowi. - W każdym razie - pocałował ją w rękę - niech pani przez kilka dni unika zmęczenia. Julka, gdy znalazły się same - pan Janek odszedł na chwilę z doktorem - zarzuciła Alicji ręce na szyję i tuliła ją do siebie, a jej gorące łzy spadały na szafirowy kostium. - Moja kochana, moja jedyna Alu!... - Już wszystko dobrze, Juleczko - całowała ją Alicja. Po powrocie z plaży i po obiedzie z panem Jankiem namówili Alicję, by położyła się do łóżka - wypoczynek nie zaszkodzi. Siedzieli przy niej aż do wieczora, i chociaż zapewniała, że czuje się świetnie, nie pozwolili jej wstać do kolacji. Gdy nastała noc, Julka nie mogła zmrużyć oka. Wciąż jej się zdawało, że Alicji może zrobić się gorzej. Nasłuchiwała. Tam, przy łóżku, nie ma dzwonka. Trzeba czuwać. Usiadła, oparła się o poduszki i czekała. Nagle w sąsiednim pokoju usłyszała jakiś szmer, jakby kroki... Załomotało jej serce. Oczywiście, Alicji jest niedobrze, na pewno wstała do dzwonka. Julka zerwała się, w pośpiechu założyła szlafroczek i nocne pantofle. Otworzyła drzwi. Na korytarzu panowała zupełna cisza. Tylko z dołu, z pierwszego piętra doleciał ją szelest zamykanych drzwi. W razie czego trzeba będzie obudzić pana Janka i zatelefonować po lekarza. Stanęła przy drzwiach Alicji. Wewnątrz było ciemno. Zapukała leciutko i po chwili nacisnęła klamkę. - Alu! - zawołała półgłosem. - Alu!... Może leży zemdlona, a może po prostu śpi? W każdym razie, trzeba się przekonać. Cichutko zamknęła za sobą drzwi i idąc na palcach zbliżyła się do łóżka. W pokoju było zupełnie ciemno. Ręce natrafiły na brzeg poduszki... Dalej... dalej... - Nie ma! Pościel była jeszcze ciepła. Boże! Alicja pewno leży tu gdzieś na podłodze!... Julka znalazła kontakt nocnej lampki i... pokój był pusty. Brakowało tylko szlafroka, położonego wczoraj przez Julkę na krześle przy łóżku i pantofli. Cała reszta była w zupełnym porządku. - Głupia jestem - uśmiechnęła się do siebie i usiadła na łóżku. Chciała poczekać na Alicję i ją też ubawić swoim niepokojem. Lecz mijały minuty, minął kwadrans, a Alicja nie wracała! Co to mogło znaczyć? Julka na palcach poszła aż na koniec korytarza: łazienka i toaleta również były puste. Powoli, bardzo powoli, wracała. W pokoju Alicji zgasiła światło, weszła do siebie i zamknęła się, sama nie wiedząc dlaczego, na klucz. W jej skroniach głośno kołatał puls, kolana drżały. - Więc to tak?!... Teraz zrozumiała wszystko. Wszystko!!! Wszystkie drobne szczegóły, półsłówka, spojrzenia, telefony, manewry z wynajęciem trzech pokoi... - Oszukiwali mnie - pomyślała z goryczą - w najokropniejszy sposób oszukiwali! Są tacy sami, jak wszyscy inni... Nie, to tylko Alicja oszukiwała! On, cóż on mógł zrobić? Alicja... jest podła! Tak, podła! Stała oparta o drzwi, lecz że nogi trzęsły się jej nieznośnie, osunęła się na podłogę. Będzie tak czekać, póki nie usłyszy, że ta fałszywa kobieta wraca, wraca z bezwstydnej nocy!... Podła! Zagarnęła go sobie! O! Julka była dotychczas bardzo naiwna! Teraz skończyło się to już raz na zawsze! - Święta miłość... cha... cha... cha... święta miłość, wobec której pochylałam głowę... wobec której wyrzekłam się nawet marzeń o nim... O, czemu ją wczoraj wyratowali! Niechby utonęła! Nagle przeraziła się własnej myśli. - Nie, nie, jestem nędzna!... Jak mogłam, o jakaż ja jestem zła, jaka niewdzięczna! Ostatecznie... Alicja miała przecież wszelkie prawo. Przecież nie było jej obowiązkiem wyrzekać się pana Janka... Skoro kochają się... - Ładna miłość! - jej usta wykrzywiły się ironią - taka, jak tego tenora do pani Czerwieńskiej! Mijały godziny, a Julka drżąca, skulona, siedziała pod drzwiami. Znajdowała tysiące usprawiedliwień i tysiące oskarżeń, wybuchała nienawiścią, rozpalała się przysięgami zemsty i znowu wydzierała z siebie potępienie dla swej małości i zła. Modliła się najczulszymi wyrazami do niego i do krwi zagryzała wargi na myśl, że on tam, o piętro niżej, leży w objęciach tej przewrotnej, kłamliwej, fałszywej kobiety, której ona, Julka, zawdzięcza tak wiele, której otwierała bez zastrzeżeń swoje samotne serce, z którą dzieliła się każdą myślą... Szary świt roztapiał się w różowościach na roletach okien, gdy usłyszała jej kroki, ostrożne, kocie, podstępne, gdy usłyszała szmer zamykanych drzwi... Julka nie zasnęła tej nocy, lecz gdy zaczęła się ubierać, miała już gotowe postanowienie: - będzie walczyła o niego. Nie cofnie się przed niczym, co by mogło odsunąć go od Alicji, przed niczym, co by mogło pociągnąć go do niej. Ma do tego prawo. Na hipokryzję Alicji odpowie też hipokryzją, na podstępy - podstępami, na fałsz - fałszem. Alicja nie może niczego się domyślić... To jest najważniejsze. A on?... - Zobaczymy! Nałożyła najładniejszą ze swych sukienek, dłużej niż zwykle siedziała przed lustrem, starannie układając włosy. Z zadowoleniem skonstatowała, że nieprzespana noc zostawiła jej "interesujące" cienie pod oczami, a samym oczom nadała ostry blask. Nie czekając na Alicję zbiegła do jadalni. Therlingowie stojąc kończyli śniadanie i jeden przez drugiego opowiadali coś panu Jankowi, który siedział na stole z rękami w kieszeniach. - Panowie na morze? - zapytała wesoło, podając im mocno rękę. - Tak - odpowiedział za młodzieńców Drucki - chociaż im nie radzę, bo wiatr piekielny. - Tym lepiej chyba? Dla takich wilków morskich, jak panowie, to furda! Therlingowie łamaną polszczyzną zapewniali, że to dopiero prawdziwa przyjemność. Julka najwyraźniej kokietowała ich uśmiechami i wyciąganiem ust w dzióbek, co było jej specjalnością. Młodzieńcy, zaskoczeni taką łaskawością, ociągali się z wyjściem i skakali koło niej jak frygi. Gdy wreszcie wybiegli, Drucki zaśmiał się: - Do licha! Cóż to, panno Julko, próbuje pani swych uroków na tych smarkaczach? - Czy źle to robię? - spojrzała nań zalotnie. - Hm... myślę, że do tego płeć piękna nie potrzebuje wprawek. - Owszem - kiwnęła noskiem - to właśnie były wprawki, próbne manewry... Przed... oblężeniem - pokazała ząbki w uśmiechu i pochyliła głowę. - Któraż forteca ma trząść się ze strachu? Zbliżyła się do niego tak, że omal dotykała go piersią i kładąc palec na ustach, powiedziała: - Cyt! To tajemnica wojenna. Proszę nie pytać. Druckiemu zwęziły się oczy: - Cóż to, i na mnie robisz wprawki, moja mała? Zaśmiała się, urwała i po zastanowieniu powiedziała figlarnie: - A może to nie wprawki, tylko... - Tylko co? - zapytał. - Przypuśćmy... badanie terenu... rekonesans... - To niebezpieczne, moja mała - powiedział cicho, cedząc słowa. - O, Ala idzie - zawołała Julka, słysząc jej kroki - śniadanie! - nacisnęła dzwonek. Alicja uścisnęła Julkę, która ucałowała ją serdecznie, jak zwykle. - Jakże się czujesz, Alu? - zapytała troskliwie. - Czy dobrze spędziłaś noc? - Ach, świetnie - odpowiedziała Alicja, rzucając przelotne spojrzenie Druckiemu. Julka, czując, że blednie, odwróciła się i zaczęła pomagać służącej przy stole. Pan Janek mówił coś o Therlingach i ich ryzykownej wyprawie. Julka nie słyszała jego słów. Minęło dobrych kilka minut, zanim zdołała uspokoić się. Przy śniadaniu omawiali projekt zwiedzenia portu Gdyńskiego. - Odłóżmy to na jutro - oświadczyła Alicja - jeżeli dziś jest taka duża fala. Po śniadaniu zrobili prawie trzykilometrową przechadzkę. Drucki, wypytywany przez Alicję, objaśniał zasady konstrukcji doków pływających i łodzi podwodnych. Julka szła obok, a gdy umilkł, powiedziała: - Nigdy bym się nie odważyła podróżować w łodzi podwodnej. - Próbowałem tego raz - zaśmiał się Drucki - i na powtórzenie nie mam najmniejszej ochoty. - Tam jest duszno, prawda? - Nie, to nie to. Po prostu człowiek czuje się uwięziony, nie jest panem swojej woli. Zresztą, jeśli chodzi o mój wypadek, pod koniec było duszno. - Zabrakło tlenu? - pytała Julka. - Owszem. Mieliśmy wówczas drugiego oficera, cierpiącego na katar. A kto chce bezpiecznie prowadzić łódź do portu w Bahia, płynąc trzydzieści pięć stóp pod powierzchnią, temu wprawdzie wolno mieć katar, ale kichać nie wolno. - A on kichnął? - Właśnie. - Nie rozumiem, panie Janku, w jaki sposób mogło to zaszkodzić? - Hm... gdy pani szyje, a podczas tego niespodziewanie kichnie, może się zdarzyć, że igła trafi w palec? - Aha! - Otóż dzióbek naszej skorupy trafił w jedną ze skał podwodnych, których diabli wiedzą dlaczego, nie brak tam, chociaż całe wybrzeże jest płaskie, jak półmisek. Skorupa usiadła sobie wygodnie na piasku i nie chciała się ruszyć. Było nas czternastu, a chociaż każdy nabił sobie przy okazji porządnego guza, zrozumieliśmy, że nie ma na co czekać na dnie... - Chyba już czas zawracać - przerwała Alicja. - I jakże się panowie ratowali? - pytała Julka, z zadowoleniem konstatując, że pan Janek nie zauważył, po prostu nie zauważył, uwagi Alicji. - Ano, podniosło się klapę. Gdy się wówczas człowiek lekko odbije od pokładu, wylatuje w górę, jak korek... - Aż na powierzchnię morza? - Gdyby to, moja mała! Wyskakuje się najmniej na dziesięć stóp ponad powierzchnię, niczym wystrzelony z armaty. Otóż, dno w tej paskudnej zatoce jest diabelnie muliste, początkowo jest kawał drogi przez prawdziwą zupę, a później już się nic nie widzi, póki człowiek brzuchem nie spadnie na powierzchnię. Najgorsze jest to, że wskutek różnicy ciśnienia nieco traci się przytomność, jeżeli w ogóle nie wyskakuje się prosto do nieba. Wyskoczyliśmy wszyscy, ale nie wszystkim udało się... - Zawracamy - ostro przerwała Alicja - niech mi pan powie, która godzina? - Co? - jakby oprzytomniał Drucki. - Aha, dwadzieścia po dziesiątej. - No, to już czas zawrócić. Czy pan sądzi, że po wczorajszym nie zaszkodzi mi pływanie? Drucki wyraził przekonanie, że nie i zapowiedział, że będzie towarzyszył Alicji. Julka zauważyła, że uczuł się dotknięty narzuconą zmianą tematu i że Alicja zrobiła to demonstracyjnie, bo przecież sama ma na ręku zegarek. Dlatego, gdy wrócili do "Godivy", Julka przebrała się w rekordowym tempie, dzięki czemu znowu zyskała kilka minut "sam_na_sam" z panem Jankiem. - Jestem szczęśliwa - powiedziała - że dziś jest duża fala. - I ja to lubię. - O, ja myślę o popołudniu... Pojedziemy autem, prawda, panie Janku? - Pojedziemy. Pojedziemy dziś aż nad granicę Puszczy Tucholskiej. Podobno jest tam bardzo ładnie. - Tak, i nikt nie będzie mi przeszkadzał słuchać pana! Chrząknął i nic nie powiedział. - Nie rozumiem Ali - mówiła jakby do siebie - jej dzisiejsze zachowanie robiło takie wrażenie, jakby... Dlaczego ona jest taka oschła?... Wyglądała tak, jakby... Na schodach rozległy się kroki Alicji i Julka zamilkła. Dął silny, północno-zachodni wiatr, rozwiewając ich płaszcze kąpielowe. Na plaży było jeszcze niewiele osób. Morze huczało. Jak okiem sięgnąć, zorane w olbrzymie bruzdy, zapienione na grzbietach fal, zdawało się gniewne, ponure, zbuntowane. Pomimo to Alicja postanowiła spróbować pływania i oboje z Druckim oddalili się dość znacznie nawet od brzegu. Julka, leżąc na piasku, to traciła ich z oczu, to odnajdywała wzrokiem szafirowy czepek Alicji i brązowe ramiona pana Janka. - Dzień dobry pani - usłyszała za sobą głos doktora Łozińskiego. - Jakże się miewa pani siostra? - Dziękuję panu, pan mówi o mojej kuzynce, którą ratowaliście wczoraj? - Ach, to kuzynka? Rzeczywiście, panie nie są podobne do siebie. Cóż to za piękna kobieta! - Dziękuję za uprzejmość - obraziła się Julka. Doktor zaśmiał się. - Chciałem przez to powiedzieć; że panie są w różnym typie. Gdzież jest pani kuzynka? Julka niechętnie wskazała noskiem morze. - Widzę, że straciłem pani łaskę - westchnął lekarz. - Można stracić tylko to, co się miało - odezwała się. - A w jaki sposób można mieć? - Trzeba się o to postarać. - Chyba myli się pani. Mam kolegę, poczciwego chłopa z kościami. Pracujemy w jednym szpitalu. Na głowie stawał, starając się o łaski pewnej panny, w której kocha się, jak wariat. Ze skóry wyłaził - i nic. Nieraz mu mówiłem: - Władek, ta daj spokój! - a on wciąż wzdychał, aż dostał, co było do przewidzenia, kosza. Tak, proszę pani, starania na nic. Trzeba mieć szczęście. - Czy sądzi pan, doktorze - zapytała - że odwrotnie, żadne starania nie pomogą? - Jak to, odwrotnie? - No, na przykład, jakaś kobieta pragnęłaby zdobyć uczucia mężczyzny? Zaczerwieniła się, mówiąc to, aż po białka oczu. Doktor Łoziński uśmiechnął się. - Zgaduję, że pani mówi nie o sobie. - Jest pan obrzydliwy - krzyknęła, lecz zaraz dodała: - właśnie myślę o sobie i o panu. - Jeżeli tak, już jest załatwione. - Nie - skrzywiła nosek - to za prędko. Lubię emocje niepewności. - Zgoda i na to. Mam w zapasie masę niepewności. Jedna większa od drugiej. Żartobliwy nastrój lekarza rozbawił i Julkę. Gdy Alicja i Drucki powrócili na brzeg, zastali oboje w świetnych humorach. Po obiedzie Julka oświadczyła, że zrobi wyłom w swoim porządku dnia i nie odbędzie swej godzinnej sjesty. Zależało jej na przedłużeniu wycieczki z panem Jankiem i gdy tylko stwierdziła, że Alicja zgodzi się, zaraz zaczęła naglić pana Janka do odjazdu. - Cóż ci tak pilno - obojętnie zapytała Alicja. - Mamy dziś długą trasę, a nie chcę, byś czekała na nas z kolacją. - Możecie nawet zbytnio się nie śpieszyć. Otrzymałam dziś z Warszawy pewną sprawę i będę musiała ją przestudiować. Pod oknami rozległ się sygnał samochodu i Julka wybiegła. - Dziś silny wiatr, mała - powiedział - może wzięłaby pani jakieś palto? - Nie. Ciepło mi. - Wieczorem może być chłodniej. - To czemu pan nie bierze marynarki? - Ja nie mam gołych nóg i rąk. Zresztą, jeżeli będzie pani zimno, to na drugi raz posłuży za przestrogę. Wóz ruszył. - Jeżeli mi będzie zimno, to... mnie pan przytuli i ogrzeje. Udał, że nie słyszy, i zwiększył szybkość. - Dobrze? - dopominała się odpowiedzi. - Co? Nic nie słychać! - odrzucił i otworzył tłumik. Teraz już naprawdę nie było nic słychać, Julka jednak nie dawała za wygraną i niemal przykładając usta do jego ucha, zawołała: - Będzie słychać, jeżeli pan zamknie tłumik. - Ostrożnie! Nie opieraj się o mnie, mała, bo wjadę jeszcze na drzewo. Dla zilustrowania niebezpieczeństwa zachybotał kierownicą i wóz wypisał na szosie kilka zygzaków. Julka udała obrażoną i siedziała cicho. Nie mogła jednak wytrzymać długo i gdy tylko na nią spojrzał, uśmiechnęła się zalotnie. - No, już zgoda między nami - powiedziała i wzięła jego wolną rękę. Uścisnęła ją, położyła na swoich kolanach i zaczęła głaskać, leciutką, pełną czułości pieszczotą. Gdy ręka drgnęła i chciał ją cofnąć, położyła na niej swoje dłonie, a w dotknięciu tym było tyle prośby, że musiał jej ulec. Przez cienki fular sukienki czuł ciepło jej ciała, po wierzchu dłoni wolniutko przesuwały się smukłe palce Julki, przedziwnie delikatne, zdające się mówić każdym nieznacznym ruchem o swojej radości, o głębokiej kontemplacji małego ułamka szczęścia. Auto wypadło z zarośli na wolną przestrzeń falistych wrzosowisk. Tu droga za czerwonym domkiem skręcała wolno i nagle wspinała się pod górę stromą serpentyną. Należało przełożyć na pierwszy bieg i Drucki, uśmiechnąwszy się serdecznie do Julki, zabrał rękę. Siedziała cicho, nieruchoma. Auto wzięło zakręt i sunęło znowu płaszczyzną, tu i ówdzie porośniętą kępkami sosen i jodeł, forpocztami czarnego lasu. - Oto i puszcza - powiedział głośno Drucki. Zwolnił pęd auta, gdy wjechali w ciemny korytarz, zamknął tłumik. - Kolos! Około trzech tysięcy kilometrów kwadratowych lasu. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno, polowałem tu na dziki. Piękny las? - Piękny i tak huczący, jak morze - powiedziała Julka. - W nocy musi tu być strasznie. - Jeśli nic się tu nie zmieniło, znajdziemy pewną śliczną polankę... Wygląda jak studnia o wypukłym dnie. Wkrótce w lewo powinna iść wąska droga leśna. Jechali kilka minut w milczeniu. - Oto jest - zawołał Drucki. - Mam jednak niezłą pamięć. Zawrócił. Jechali teraz wąską, krętą drogą, na której koła samochodu raz po raz podskakiwały, trafiając na korzenie. - Trzęsie, co? - zapytał. - Troszeczkę - odpowiedziała Julka, podskakując jak piłka. - Jesteśmy bodaj u mety - zatrzymał wóz, wyskoczył i pomógł wysiąść Julce. - Pachnie tu żywicą. No, chodźmy. Szedł przodem ledwo widoczną ścieżką, wydeptaną przez zwierzęta w gąszczu jałowców. Teren wciąż się wznosił, a jałowce rzedły. Natomiast ziemię pokrywał coraz grubszy, miękki i elastyczny mech. Wysokopienne sosny, rozchwiane aż do połowy wysokości, tworzyły nad nimi ruchomy dach. - Trafiliśmy dobrze - odwrócił się do Julki - oto nasza polanka. - Nasza? - zapytała. - No, ta, której szukamy. Był to rodzaj kurhanu, wznoszącego się obłym stożkiem. W środku leżał obły głaz, dokoła zamykał się las, tworząc istotnie rodzaj studni o sześciu czy siedmiu metrach średnicy. Wzgórek i kamień, pokryte wełnistym, siwym mchem, robiły wrażenie oazy czy wyspy. - Tu biwakujemy - powiedział Drucki. Usiadł na kamieniu i wskazał Julce miejsce obok. - Wolę tu - potrząsnęła głową i położyła się przed nim na mchu, podkładając dłonie pod głowę. Drucki w milczeniu palił papierosa. - Chciałabym - odezwała się Julka - móc przez całe życie to miejsce nazywać... naszą polaną... Naszą, to znaczy nie pańską i moją, lecz Naszą... Boję się tylko, czy pan zechce, nie... czy pan potrafi, czy będzie mógł zdobyć się na tę wspaniałomyślność, by mi na to pozwolić. - Mogę ją nawet nazywać polanką małej Julki - zażartował. - To mało... to bardzo mało - powiedziała smutno - to tak, jakby z litości dla tej biednej Julki, śmiesznej, głupiutkiej dziewczyny... Takie odczepne za to, że zdobyła się na odwagę ofiarowania panu rzeczy tak taniej i takiej niepotrzebnej, jak... wszystkich swoich uczuć... Spojrzał na nią. Leżała na wznak z zamkniętymi oczami, blada jak płótno. - Julka! - Ale to wszystko, co mam - mówiła, jakby nie słysząc jego okrzyku - i dlatego może wydaje mi się ta moja miłość skarbem... Nieprzyjętym, niepotrzebnym... nawet niezauważonym... - Julka! Co ty wygadujesz! Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi! Widział, że chce coś powiedzieć, lecz wargi jej drżą, a w kącikach jej zamkniętych powiek połyskują łzy. - Malutka, no, moja mała, czym zasłużyłem na to, że w ten sposób do mnie mówisz? - O, ja wiem - zaprzeczyła - wiem, że pan mi każe milczeć, że jestem bezwstydna, narzucająca się... że jestem podła... - Oszalałaś, dziewczyno?! - oburzył się. - Tak, tak, podła. Bo przecież wiem, że Alicja pana kocha, Alicja, wobec której mam olbrzymi dług wdzięczności... Jestem podła... Ale ja tak szalenie, tak niezmiernie pana kocham... Ja żyję tylko marzeniem o panu... Musiałam, musiałam to panu powiedzieć... Bo jestem strasznie bezsilna, strasznie bezradna... Cóż miałam począć, skoro tak pana kocham?... Głos jej przeszedł w szept i umilkł. Po bladych policzkach zaczęły spływać łzy. To było ponad siły Druckiego. Krtań jego stała się sucha, w płucach uczuł prawie fizyczny ból. Zerwał się, chwycił ją w ramiona, uniósł bezradną i przytulił. Jego wargi zaczęły spadać na bladą, zapłakaną twarz Julki, gorącymi, serdecznymi pocałunkami. Włosy, czoło, oczy, usta - aż poczuł słony smak łez... Kołysał ją w ramionach, jak dziecko. - Cicho, cicho, moja mała, cicho - powtarzał, chociaż ona i tak płakała cichutko. Jej ręce oplotły się koło jego szyi, usta przywarły do ust. Nie puszczając jej, usiadł na mchu. Przytuliła się do niego mocno, z całych sił. - Mój kochany, mój jedyny... - powtarzała, z ustami przy jego policzku. - Cicho, moja mała, cicho... Siedzieli tak długo. Drucki po raz pierwszy w życiu nie wiedział, po prostu nie wiedział, co ma robić z młodą, ładną dziewczyną, trzymaną w ramionach. Nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że mógłby postąpić tak, jak zawsze postępował w podobnych wypadkach. Dlaczego? - nie umiał tego sobie sprecyzować. Rozkoszował się bliskością tej świeżej, pachnącej istotki, znajdował nie dającą się określić radość w tym, że tak naturalnie, tak zwyczajnie wybrała jego, że obdarzyła właśnie jego swoimi pięknymi uczuciami. A jednak... nie wiedział, dlaczego siedzi nieruchomo, czemu jest rozczulony i wzruszony, czemu szuka innych wyjść i wyjaśnień, niż zwykle... Alicja?... Aż zdumiał się, że to imię znalazło się teraz w jego świadomości... Cóż tu ma Alicja?... Gdyby nie obawa wykonania jakiegokolwiek ruchu, wzruszyłby ramionami. O nie, dziwnie obca i obojętna wydała mu się w tej chwili tamta kobieta, dziwnie bezzasadne jej pretensje do jego wierności. Że jest opiekunką Julii?... To jest bez znaczenia. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że żaden z tych motywów nie powstrzymywał go, nie zdołałby powstrzymać. Więc co?... - Może to, że tak bardzo lubię tę małą? - pomyślał. - Ja ją, do stu diabłów, zanadto lubię! Nie zadowoliło go to rozwiązanie zagadki własnego postępowania, lecz nie umiejąc znaleźć innego, zrezygnował. - Panie Janku - cichutko mówiła Julka - pan nie może wiedzieć, jaka ja jestem szczęśliwa, jaka bardzo szczęśliwa... Jak bardzo myślałam o takiej chwili... Niczego nie pragnęłabym więcej, tylko żeby tak zawsze było... - Zreflektuj się, mała - zażartował - może padać deszcz! - Niech pada. Och, panie Janku... - urwała nagle i skończyła smutnym głosem: - pan mnie nigdy nie pokocha. - Julko! Niechże pani będzie rozsądna. Co by ci przyszło po takim starym gracie? - O nie, nieprawda! - Mógłbym być twoim ojcem. Czy pani wie, że mógłbym być jej ojcem? Co?... - To nic nie znaczy - zaprzeczyła żarliwie. - To dużo znaczy, moja mała, dużo! - Rozumiem. Jestem za dziecinna, za głupia... - Owszem, ale tylko dlatego, że tak mówisz... - Gdybym była tak mądra i tak piękna, jak Alicja, wtedy miałabym prawo mieć nadzieję, że mnie pan pokocha, jak ją... Zastanowił się, a Julka, biorąc jego milczenie za przyznanie jej słuszności, zapytała drżącym głosem: - Niech pan mi powie, niech pan mi powie szczerze... - Co? - Chcę, żeby pan mi szczerze powiedział, żeby tym chociaż odwzajemnił mi się za to, że jestem gotowa całą swoją duszę panu otworzyć... - Dobrze, moja mała, powiem ci szczerze wszystko, o cokolwiek zapytasz. Spojrzała mu w oczy. Były poważne i smutne. - Wszystko? - Tobie... tobie wszystko - zapewnił i nagle zrozumiał, że tej małej dziewczynie, jej jednej jedynej na całym świecie mógłby powiedzieć wszystko, ba!... Chciałby!... Nie potrafił sobie wytłumaczyć przyczyny tego zupełnego zaufania, a jednak wiedział, że nie zawahałby się ani przez moment. Julka jednak myślała o czymś innym: - Więc dobrze - mówiła przyśpieszonym szeptem - dobrze. Niech pan mi powie, czy Alicja jest pańską kochanką? Czekała z zapartym tchem. - Tak - odpowiedział krótko i twardo. - Aaa - wyrwał się Julce bolesny krzyk. Pewna była tej odpowiedzi, lecz jakże pragnęła zaprzeczenia! Wszystko było stracone... - Niech mi pan powie jeszcze... czy, czy... bardzo ją pan kocha? - Czy ja wiem, moja mała? - zamyślił się - może i kocham. Przynajmniej dawniej zdawało mi się, że ją kocham... Wyrwała się z jego ramion i patrzyła na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. - Jak to, zdawało się? - No, tak przypuszczałem. To są bardzo skomplikowane rzeczy... - Dziwne - powiedziała. - Dużo jest rzeczy dziwnych, tak dziwnych, że jeżeli człowiek nie machnąłby ręką nad podziwianiem ich dziwaczności, sam by zdziwaczał. - Ale przecież ona pana kocha! - Chyba tak. - A pan, pan jej tak nie kocha, tak mocno nie kocha, jak ona pana? Wzruszył ramionami i milczał. Julka przygryzła wargi. W jej głowie kołatały się myśli. Starała się zrozumieć, aż wreszcie wybuchnęła: - To niemożliwe! Przecież musi pan wiedzieć, czy ją pan kocha?! Pan na pewno już nieraz kochał, ma pan przecież możność porównania. Ja wiem, pan chce mi oszczędzić przykrości i dlatego nie jest pan szczery! - Panno Julko - odpowiedział spokojnie - jestem zupełnie szczery. Powiedziała pani, że nieraz kochałem. To nieprawda... Wciąż kochałem i wciąż kocham, kocham świat, kocham to, co on mi daje i co w nim zdobyć mogę. Ja nie umiem mówić, moja mała. Znam kilka języków, lecz wszystkie razem nie posiadają takich słów, którymi zawsze można byłoby wyrazić każde uczucie i każdą myśl. Przynajmniej ja tych słów znaleźć nie umiem. Mówię ci, że kocham życie, że kocham świat - w to wierzę, bo to czuję każdym nerwem. Więc może kochałem kobiety, które przeszły przez ten mój świat, a może kochałem tylko świat, w którym były i one. Nie wiem. Podparł głowę ręką i zaśmiał się: - Zresztą, czyż jest miarodajna nazwa, którą dajemy temu, co czujemy? Widziałem ludzi, którzy spóźniwszy się godzinę na obiad mówili, że umierają z głodu, a znałem też takich, co nie mając nic w ustach przez trzy dni w końcu zapewniali, że chętnie by coś zjedli. - To prawda - powiedziała Julka - jednak ja wiem ponad wszelką wątpliwość, że pana kocham, że kocham ponad wszystko i ponad wszystkich na świecie... I wiem także, że nie warta jestem pańskiej miłości... - Nie gadaj głupstw - rozgniewał się Drucki. - Tak jest - powiedziała cicho. - Moja mała! Chyba nie wątpisz, że cię bardzo lubię? Wiele, bardzo wiele jestem gotów zrobić dla ciebie. Ale nie trzeba się egzaltować. Czytałem gdzieś bardzo mądre zdanie, że dzień dzisiejszy jest szkłem powiększającym, przez które wszystko wygląda znacznie większe i ważniejsze niż jest w rzeczywistości. Dlatego ludzie rozsądni z oceną różnych rzeczy czekają do jutra albo i dłużej. - Może tak jest, ale ja w to nie chcę wierzyć. Muszę być nieszczęśliwa. - Bardzo nierozumnie! - oburzył się. - Kiedy mi dobrze z tym nieszczęściem. Niech się pan ze mnie nie śmieje. Naprawdę dobrze. Chcę tylko jednego, by pan pozwolił siebie kochać, bym mogła pana widywać... To przecież tak niewiele... To przecież tak niewiele, prawda? Znowu miała łzy w oczach. - Chodź tu, mała - powiedział. Posadził ją na kolanach i gładził po włosach, jak małe dziecko. Julka tuliła się do niego i drżała na całym ciele. - Wszystko dobrze, moja mała panienko - mówił - ale pamiętaj, że przede wszystkim jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, dobrymi przyjaciółmi. - Tak, tak - szeptała. - No, a teraz czas z powrotem! - zawołał niespodziewanie, podrzucił Julkę na metr prawie w górę, złapał w powietrzu i postawił na ziemi. - Oj! - krzyknęła i roześmiała się. Zeszli z pagórka, trzymając się za ręce. - Teraz to naprawdę nasza polanka - powiedziała tonem pytania. - Nasza, nasza. Twoja i moja - potwierdził. Jeszcze raz zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję i pocałowała w usta. Auto trzeba było prawie przez pół kilometra prowadzić tyłem, gdyż na wąskiej dróżce o zawracaniu nie było mowy. Gdy wyjeżdżali z lasu, słońce już zaszło i zrobiło się chłodniej. - Nie zimno ci, mała? - Troszeczkę. - Więc przysuń się do mnie. Skwapliwie skorzystała z tej rady. Ponieważ zaś, jak zawsze, prowadził wóz jedną ręką, Julka zaanektowała drugą. Gdyby nie stentorowy warkot motoru, słyszałby na pewno ciche, pieszczotliwe słowa, jakimi obsypywała jego dłoń, tuląc ją do ust i piersi. Gdy wjeżdżali do osady Hel, trzeba już było zapalić reflektory. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn